


Silk

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Pretty mild though, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Silk.That’s all you felt under your fingertips as he pushed you down onto the bed. Silk, and heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request on tumblr for a one-shot based on Pillowtalk by Zayn. This ended up basically just being pure smut with a dash of fluff at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

Silk.

That’s all you felt under your fingertips as he pushed you down onto the bed. Silk, and heat, as his mouth fell upon your neck, grazing over the sensitive skin in gentle caresses. 

“Prompto,” you sighed, your hands coming to run up along his forearms, and resting over his shoulders. The blond lifted his head, his hair a tangled mess as he gazed down at you with clear blue eyes.

You drew him in for a kiss, his forehead resting against yours. You rolled your hips up to meet his, rubbing at him through the fabric of his jeans. He growled low in his throat, his teeth biting down on your lower lip just enough to sting as he pulled back.

“You’re so beautiful,” he swore, and you giggled. His face, dotted with constellations, was warm beneath your touch as you kissed him again. You pushed on his shoulders and he rolled onto his back, with you straddling his lap. Your hands moved underneath his shirt, feeling the lines of his lean torso as you tugged the fabric up until he got the hint and abandoned it on the floor.

You pressed fluttering kisses along his chest, over his heart. You could feel his breathing start to quicken as your tongue circled his nipple, tugging gingerly with your teeth. He watched as your kisses travelled lower and lower, and tried to bite back a laugh as your mouth wandered to the ticklish spot on his stomach. You winked at him mischievously as your tongue traced the spot, and he swatted at your hands, his legs starting to squirm.

“Babe, no,” he protested. “It tickles.”

You rested your chin on the base of his stomach, just above his belt line. Your hands rubbed at his thighs as you moved into the space between his legs. You shifted to rub him slowly through his jeans, and his mouth fell open.

“Want me to stop?”

His laugh this time was breathless. “Hell no.”

It was your turn to chuckle as you did away with his pants. His erection tented his boxers and you kissed the underside of his length through the fabric before pulling the waistband down. He was hot and hard and waiting for you as you slid his underwear down his legs slowly. You kissed each side of his inner thigh before grazing your lips along his shaft. No tongue, no wetness, just your hot breath along his cock.

“Babe,” Prompto groaned, sitting up on his elbows to watch you as his hands clutched the sheets. “You’re killing me here.”

“Patience,” you scolded, taking him into your hand and pumping slowly, your thumb swiping at the pre-come that beaded along his head. When your tongue finally made contact with his sensitive skin, he bucked up involuntarily. You eyed him, a warning, and he bit his lip, face flushed, and tried to be still.

You kissed the head of his cock before your lips closed over it, and a string of profanities left Prompto’s mouth. Your tongue swirled along the underside as you hollowed your cheeks, taking him in deeper with every bob of your head. Your hand pumped the base of his shaft, pulling him further into your throat as the sound of his panting filled the room.

“Shit,” his hands came to hold your hair back so he could watch you. “Babe, you’re so good, oh gods—”

You looked up at him and watched his eyes widen as you took him fully into your mouth, pulling him into your throat and sucking hard. You breathed heavily through your nose as your throat contracted around his length, and he let out a whimper of pleasure. 

Prompto pushed you back until his erection was met with the warm air of the room, a string of wetness trailing from his head to the tip of your tongue. He surged forward and kissed you, his tongue pressing past your lips to caress yours. His hand came behind your neck to keep you there as he memorized the curve of your mouth and the ticklish feeling of your eyelashes against his cheek.

He reluctantly pulled away, but tugged at your shirt. “You’re overdressed. No fair.”

You laughed at that, pecking him on the lips before discarding your clothes. It didn’t take long—you were both too worked up, too desperate for each other to make a game out of it anymore. Prompto pressed you back so that you were against the sheets, the cool fabric pooling around you as he spread your legs wide.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Prompto confessed, nipping at your inner thighs before his tongue soothed the area. “You’re all I ever think about.”

You blushed, hiding slightly behind your hair. Prompto squeezed your thighs in his grip.

“Eyes on me, beautiful.”

One of his hands came to grip at your breast while he used the other to hold you down. His skilled tongue wiggled against your folds and you gasped, touch-starved and desperate for him. He licked at your clit and you squirmed.

“Patience,” he teased, mimicking your tone from earlier. You gently smacked at his forearm and he grinned before diving back in.

He gave long, purposeful licks to your heat as you mewled, both his hands coming to play with your breasts. Your fingers came to tug on his hair, holding him against your mound as he lapped at your core.

“Mmm, Prom,” you gasped, biting your lip. “You’re too good at this, you know that?”

You felt him smirk against your sex as his tongue dipped into you, tasting your wetness. His tongue started to speed up and he abandoned your breasts in favour of holding you down as your breathing started to labour. One hand splayed across your stomach as the other moved to your thigh.

Prompto’s tongue circled your clit as his lips closed around it, while he inserted one finger into your pussy. You bucked and he pressed you into the mattress, and then added a second. Your head craned back against the pillows as he curled them inside you, pumping slowly to draw your orgasm from your shaking body. 

“Prom, I’m so close, oh gods—”

He hummed against your cunt and kept going, never easing the motions of his tongue as his fingers moved faster. You were on the verge of coming undone when suddenly, he moved himself off of you and his fingers slipped out of your core.

You let out a frustrated groan. “Prompto Argentum, I swear to the Six—”

He laughed, and offered you a kiss as penitence. You could taste yourself on his tongue as he pulled you up into a sitting position. He brought you into his lap, your mouths still connected. You could feel the heat radiating off his cock as it slid against your sex, the underside rubbing against your swollen clit.

“I think you should work for it,” he grinned against your mouth.

You tossed your hair over your shoulder and took him in your hand, guiding him to your entrance.

“You’re gonna regret saying that.”

You lowered yourself onto him slowly, and then slammed down the rest of the way until he was fully sheathed inside you. He let out a groan as you raked your nails down his back. He looked at you with lust-hazed eyes as you started to move, rolling your hips as he took handfuls of your ass to try and control your pace.

“You feel so amazing,” he praised, his lips hovering over yours. “You look like a goddess. So fucking beautiful.”

You bit your lip at his words and worked hard to keep your movements from stuttering, taking him in deep with every movement. You leaned your head down to kiss at his freckled shoulders, and he started to thrust upward to meet you. Your mouth fell open in a quiet moan, that you tried to stifle against his skin.

“Don’t hide your sounds from me,” he pleaded. “Babe, I need to hear you. Please.”

“P-Prompto,” you gasped as his cock twitched inside you, hitting that perfect angle. “You’re so good, you’re so good—”

Your orgasm came out of nowhere, your walls clamping down on his length as the heat overtook you and you cried out his name. It echoed through the empty apartment with the wet sound of your coupling as he fucked you through your tightness, gritting his teeth as your walls pulsated around him.

You were flushed and panting, but pushed him back against the bed. He sprawled out beneath you, looking at you like you were the only person he’d ever laid eyes on before and the only thing he’d ever wanted to lay eyes on ever again. You took his hands and placed them on your breasts as you started moving again.

You could feel the tenseness of the muscles in his thighs as you rode him hard, your name falling from his lips like a prayer. Prompto was never good at being quiet, and the harder you took him, the louder his pleasured moans became.

“You look so perfect riding me,” he babbled, pinching your nipples and drawing a cry from your lips. “I can’t believe how fucking lucky I am that you’re with me right now.”

You panted out his name as his hips started bucking up into you again. Your whines and cries rose in volume as he started to piston his hips, slamming up into you from below. Your hands felt to his chest to keep yourself upright as his gripped at your waist to hold you in place.

Sweat dotted his brow as he kept up his pace, and you could feel your release approaching again.

“Prom, I’m gonna come,” the words left your mouth in a rush. He nodded, his eyes on yours.

“Me too.”

He gave a few more hard thrusts and you fell over the edge, bringing him with you. You stumbled in his grip and fell forward, burying your head in the crook of his shoulder as you shuddered around him. His hands slid up your back comfortingly as you rode out your pleasure, and moaned as you felt him coming in hot spurts inside of you. You rolled off of him, feeling his slick dripping down your thigh.

You placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, wiping the sweat from his brow. You opened your eyes and gazed at his face. It hit you almost all at once, that overwhelming feeling in your chest.

“Prompto,” you murmured against his lips. “I love you.”

He pulled back for a second, searching your eyes, trying to see if it was the truth. “Really?”

You nodded, a small smile gracing your features. “Yes.”

He kissed you, hard, rolling on top of you. You let out a squeak of surprise as you felt him, still hard, poking at your inner thigh.

Prompto’s mouth was insistent on yours before he hungrily moved to your neck and collarbone, leaving love bites and bruises in his wake. “Say it again.”

“I love you,” you promised. “I love you, Prompto Argentum.”

He kissed you again, pulling back so that his mouth was just barely touching yours.

“Again.”

“I love y—” you gasped, as his cock entered you again in one thrust, pushing to the hilt. Your legs locked around his waist to pull him in as he started to move, picking up a fast, rough rhythm that felt delicious as the drag and pull of his cock inside your pussy had you keening beneath him.

He pounded into you as your nails scored along his back, his name and your promise falling from your lips like you didn’t know how to speak any other words. With every utterance of his name he drove into you harder, made your words cry out louder, and made the bed frame slam against the wall. 

“Oh my gods, Prom,” you wailed, clutching at him for dear life. 

“You close, baby?” he asked breathlessly, his eyes locked on yours. You nodded as your nails dug crescent moons between the constellations on his skin.

He angled his hips upward a little bit more and started slamming into your g-spot, and you nearly screamed, the sensation becoming almost too much as your body started to tense up from the sensitivity.

Prompto’s hand wandered in between your thighs to toy with your clit, and your thighs squeezed his waist in protest. It was so much, your vision narrowing until all you could focus on was the blue of his eyes.

“Come on, baby,” he panted, coaxing you into oblivion. “I want to see you fall apart.”

You let out a laugh that ended up falling away into a whine as his fingers on your clit and his cock inside of you filled your senses. Your back arched clear off the bed and he held you as you shook, crying out his name as you clamoured against him.

You were still trembling in his grasp as he chased his own release, fucking you past the pulsations until he erupted for a second time, coming hard inside of you in thick, hot ropes.

Prompto collapsed on top of you as he panted into your shoulder. You stroked his scalp while you both came down, his cock softening inside of you as he twitched out the rest of his orgasm. 

“I love you so much,” he mumbled against your neck, a soft kiss punctuating his words. “More than anything. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

You nudged him until he rolled onto his side, and you scooted closer, his body heat radiating off of him and seeping deep into your bones.

He took a second to just look at you. His eyes wandered all over your face, his hands moving to hold you close against him.

“You’re my miracle, you know that?” His voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid to say the words out loud. “You saved me.”

You shook your head, but smiled. “You’re giving me too much credit, Prom.”

“I’m not,” he insisted. “I was lost before I found you. I didn’t know who I was, and I was ashamed of my past. But you…” he brought your hand up and kissed your knuckles. “You made all of that go away. No one’s ever made me forget before. It’s like…none of that matters now that I have you.”

You kissed him. He responded immediately, drinking you in as your fingers traced his collarbone.

You pulled away and his eyes were still closed, as if he was savouring the moment with you for just a little longer. He opened his eyes and you smiled.

“You saved me too, you know,” you told him, clear and honest. “You’ve always been my knight in shining armour.”

He blushed at that, and leaned his forehead against yours, breathing in your scent. After a beat, he quirked his head up.

“How loud do you think we were?”

You laughed. You couldn’t help it. You shrugged, snuggling closer to his warm body. “Who cares. The neighbours can be as pissed as they want. Not like it’s the first time you couldn’t control your volume.”

Prompto started to protest, stating that this time it was you who couldn’t keep it down, and went as far as to mimic your moans of pleasure. You silenced him the only way you knew how, with a kiss. He was still grumbling when you pulled away, but the smile remained on his face. 

You fell asleep like that, tangled in each other’s arms. As your eyes slowly shut, you welcomed the heat of his skin, and the chill of the cool silk that remained in disarray beneath you.


End file.
